


Cheaters

by hexmaniacchoco



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Case Fic, Dogs, F/M, I wonder why Crowley's name has the show in parentheses next to it?, Love Confessions, M/M, Puns & Word Play, Sam is a Little Shit, but between who???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 22:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10449399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexmaniacchoco/pseuds/hexmaniacchoco
Summary: People have started going missing in a peaceful midwestern town, and Sam, Cas, and Dean are joined by Arthur Ketch on the case. Things happen. Mostly to Dean.





	

Dean tossed a newspaper down in front of where Sam was eating his breakfast in the library. "Five people have gone missing in the last two weeks in a town over in Iowa. I figured it might be our kind of thing," he said, reaching for one of the chocolate chip cookies on the napkin in front of Sam. Sam grabbed Dean's arm to stop him with one hand and picked up the newspaper article with the other.  
  
"The town's name is 'Peaceville'?" he asked, grimacing.  
  
"Probably not anymore," Dean joked.  
  
"All of the missing people had been recently caught having an affair by their significant others. Huh. I guess it could be another woman in white, or some other ghost or something," Sam said, letting go of Dean's arm. "I'll check online to see if there are any local legends around that area and if not, we can hit the books here and see what we find," he added.  
  
"Sorry little brother, but I got a date with Cas in like 20 minutes, and it'd be rude to be late," Dean said, standing to leave.  
  
Sam was used to Dean's excuses in avoiding research, so he decided he'd have some fun with this opportunity. "So you two finally admitted your feelings for each other, huh?" he asked casually, not looking up from the article and casually grabbing another cookie. Dean's face went red.  
  
"It's not-- not an actual date, Sam!" Dean shouted, embarrassed, and continued, "We agreed to meet in 20 minutes to discuss some new leads on the whereabouts of Kelly! How about you stop reading weird fanction about our lives and start reading about the case!"  
  
"I don't read 'weird fanfiction about our lives', Dean," Sam replied, rolling his eyes. "And uh huh, ok Dean. Whatever makes you feel better," he continued. Dean opened his mouth and closed it again, and then reached over Sam and took his last two cookies. He shoved them in his mouth before Sam could stop him and headed toward the war room. After a few steps though, he spun on his heel, jabbing a finger at Sam and tried to say, "Ihs nah ahn escoose!" With that, he continued on his way out the door.  
  
Sam just shook his head quietly giggling to himself about how easy it was to tease Dean sometimes once his brother was out of view. He opened his laptop and brought up a new window to search for the local legends, but not really expecting to find any because that would probably be too easy. Sure enough, there was nothing he could find, which meant it was time to start checking what information the Men of Letters had on creatures with infidelity issues. No--actually, it was time for him to get more cookies. And while he was at it, he figured he might as well hide the rest of them and make it look like he ate them all, just to mess with Dean later. Then he could go start looking into the case. Considering where the best places to hide the cookies might be and being happy his laptop didn't have the tendency to make the text on important documents not only invisible but also some kind of Schrodinger's text which both did exist and did not exist causing him to have to somehow redo several days of work in just an hour or two, he headed towards the kitchen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dean pulled into the Big Gerson's where he agreed to meet Cas. He did some stuff, noted something about the place, and then got out of his car. He headed inside and spotted Cas and started toward the booth, but stopped when he caught sight of someone sitting across from Cas who in Dean's book wasn't entirely welcome. As he approached their booth, he made sure to stick his chest out just a little bit more.  
  
"Cas," he greeted cheerfully, stopping at the side of the table. Then he turned to the unexpected guest and greeted less warmly, "Ketch."  
  
"Dean Winchester. It's a pleasure to see you again," Ketch stated. He probably was going to say something a little smarmier, or more clever perhaps, but in this dimension he must have decided against it or something.  
  
Dean opened his mouth to say something about that, but before any words could come out, Cas grabbed the sleeve of his jacket and pulled him to sit in the booth beside him. Not giving Dean the chance to say something probably rude anyway, Cas informed him, "Dean, Ketch is the one who called me with information on where Kelly and Dagon might be."  
  
Just then, a waitress walked up to their booth and asked them cheerfully, "May I get you all something to drink to start out with?"  
  
"Yes please," Dean answered, looking pointedly at Ketch and then grinning at her widely, "We'll have some coffee, thanks."  
  
"Alright, some hot coffee coming right up!" she said, smiling back, before leaving.  
  
Dean smiled over at Ketch. "Aw, I'm sure if you wanted tea or something you can ask her when she gets back," he said casually.  
  
"Oh no, that's quite alright, Dean. I'm perfectly fine with coffee. In fact, I should think it a terrible idea to order tea in a place such as this," Ketch replied, picking up his menu to study it. Dean just narrowed his eyes at him as he picked up his own menu.  
  
Cas side-eyed Dean and then picked up his as well, but looked over at Ketch instead of the menu. "What exactly is the information you have," he asked, getting back to the point.  
  
"Oh, she was just in Ohio two days ago," he answered, not looking up from his menu. "My source told me that he spotted her in--"  
  
"Two days ago?" Cas interrupted, "Why didn't he inform you sooner?" |  
  
"Kelly could be anywhere by now!" Dean added.  
  
Ketch looked up from his menu at Cas and Dean. "My source is a very busy man. Besides, I don't think I need to remind you both what happens when you go up against a prince of Hell unprepared," he said, looking back down at his menu.  
  
Dean looked down at that. He remembered too well, actually. He remembered how close they all came to getting killed and how lucky it was that Sam was able to get the upper hand just long enough for a surprise attack with Michael's stupid spear. He glanced toward Cas, seeing him also looking pensive at Ketch's statement, and was overcome with a sudden gladness and relief that he was sitting there right next to him, still alive.  
  
"I take it from the brooding silence that you both agree," Ketch said.  
  
"We do," Cas answered for the both of them.  
  
At that moment the waitress returned with their coffee. "And are you all set to order?" she asked them.  
  
"Yes I am. Would you bring me a 'sunrise special', love?" Ketch answered her, smiliing politely as he did.  
  
The waitress put her hand up to her mouth."Oh, you're British!" she squeaked, and then looked down as a blush spread across her cheeks. "Oh I'm-- I'm so sorry. I just, I love your accents," she said shyly.  
  
"It's no problem," Ketch said, still smiling.  
  
"And-- of course!" the waitress continued, and turning to Cas and Dean asked, "And for you two gentlemen?"  
  
Dean smoothed his hair back and asked, "What would you recommend?"  
  
"Oh--um... I think... My favorite is actually...," she considered, glancing quickly over at Ketch. "My favorite would have to be the sunrise special, actually," she finally answered.  
  
Dean blinked and fought back the wave of irritation passing over him so he could give her his most charming smile and, while tossing a wink at her as well, answer, "Then uh, that's what I'll have as well!"  
  
"Wonderful!" she said, smiling, and turning to Cas asked, "And you?"  
  
"I'll have the sunrise special as well, please," he answered simply, looking at Ketch with a bit of confusion.  
  
"Alright, three sunruse specials coming right up!" she said cheerfully as she left their table again.  
  
The three of them sat around not saying anything for a moment, at least one of them probably trying to remember what it was they were going to say, but not quite getting it past the tip of their tongue--you know how it goes.  
  
Finally, Cas spoke up first. "Humans are attracted to those who speak with an accent?"  
  
"Of course," Ketch answered, smirking at Dean, "And the one I have happens to be the best."  
  
"Actually Cas," Dean corrected, a smug look of his own on his face and he looked over at him, "It's not the accent that matters..."  
  
"I agree with you, Dean. It's how you use it," Ketch quipped, "Which is a shame for you, considering how little you have to work with."  
  
"Oh don't you worry about me. I'll have you know I'm not only gifted I'm also damn talented--"  
  
"Do you have any other news about Kelly, Ketch?" Cas cut Dean off, looking at Ketch impatiently.  
  
"You'll have to forgive me but I'm afraid I don't," Ketch said.  
  
At that moment, the waitress returned with their meals and placed a plate in front of each of them. "Three sunrise specials," she said, then added as she turned to leave, "If there's anything else you three need just let me know!"  
  
"Will do," Dean answered as she left.  
  
They ate their meals in silence for a few minutes. There probably could have been more dialogue here, but no one was quite sure what it might have been. "So... either of you know anything about monsters that like to snatch up people cheating on their apparently not-so-signficant others?" Dean suddenly asked, stuffing a forkful of eggs into his mouth.  
  
"It could be a number of things," Cas responded, thinking it over, "But my first guess would be a fury... They're greek creautres of vengeance who pick up strong feelings of hurt and betrayal and take revenge on anyone who had a hand in causing the person to feel that way."  
  
Dean's phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out to see a text from Sam. "Yeah I think that's probably it then," he said, reading the message. "Sam says he's thinking the same thing after looking it up."  
  
"Furies are strong. Do you and Sam want some help?" Cas asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure, thanks," Dean asked.  
  
"Interesting, I've never killed a fury before. I've never even seen one," Ketch commented.  
  
"You're not coming with us," Dean said firmly.  
  
"Actually, I think it could be a good idea," Cas said. Dean looked at him in surprise, so he explained, "The fastest way to find the fury would be to lure it out by making someone feel jealous and betrayed. If accents really are considered especially attractive, then he would be able to attract others to him much more quickly."  
  
"It would go even faster with both Dean and I as the bait," Ketch added.  
  
Dean considered it a moment. Finally, he looked at Ketch with a look of absolute seriousness in his eyes and stated, "Alright, fine. But let me tell you now that outside of saving those people and stopping The Bride, my top priority is the safety of Sam and Cas."  
  
"Of course. Why would you assume my own goals differ?" Ketch replied casually, finishing the rest of his breakfast just as Dean and Cas finished theirs.  
  
Dean just stood up, placing payment for his and Cas' meals on the table and a hefty tip. "We should head back to the bunker and see if Sam found out anything else about furies," he said as he exited the booth.  
  
"I'll follow you back," Cas said, getting up and leaving the booth as well.  
  
"As will I," Ketch stated, smiling smugly as he placed some cash for his own meal on top of Dean's before following them out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So get this," Sam started, looking at everyone sitting around the war room table, "while I was looking into any legends around the place, I found another article--this one saying that all of the victims had often visited the same bar with their partners as well as the people they were cheating on them with."  
  
"How ill thought out," Ketch remarked.  
  
"I guess that's where we'll do our investigating then," Dean said.  
  
Sam laughed. "What kind of a short stick did you two draw to play the douchebag roles in this, anyway?" he asked.  
  
"Someone's gotta do it," Dean answered simply. He stood up and started walking in the direction of the kitchen. "Anyway, Peaceville, Iowa is only a few hours away, so if we head out in an hour or two we should get there by evening," he added before disappearing through the doorway.  
  
Once he was gone, Sam turned towards Ketch. "Uh... thanks for coming with to help, I guess," he said, shrugging.  
  
"It's my pleasure," Ketch replied cordially, adding, "I haven't found something challenging to kill in sometime. Not to mention, it should be rather enjoyable working with hunters of considerable skill such as you and your brother." Just then, Dean appeaered in the doorway, seemingly trying his best to stare a hole right through Sam.  
  
"Where'd the rest of the cookies go, Sam?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Some hours later, they pulled into the parking lot of the bar. Sam groaned as his looked up at the name of the place, plastered extravagantly above the finely decorated entrance. "It's called 'The Bar Oque'...? ...Really...?" he griped.  
  
"Guess the people of this town really like their wordplay," Dean said, shrugging as he got out of the car. The rest of them did the same, and they made their way inside. As they entered the building, they were greeted by staff dressed in 17th century fashion as Vivaldi's "Four Seasons" filled the air. The building appeared to be two stories on the outside, but in reality it was one story, and the ceiling was just ridiculously high to give the bar a more spacious appearance. Different sections of the place were separated by wide archways, and it seemed as if every square inch of the walls were intricately sculpted in a pearly white material resembling marble and embellished in brilliant gold.  
  
"People took not only their dates here but also had their affairs here?" Dean asked, looking around the place skeptically.  
  
"Dean-- you and Ketch should head over to the counter there and find dates. Sam and I will be nearby to keep an eye out for the fury when you start the second part of the plan and 'cheat on them'," Cas ordered, ignoring Dean's comment. Dean raised his eyebrows and looked him up and down.  
  
"Aye aye captain," he said, then turned and followed Ketch to the bar counter.  
  
~~~  
  
Half an hour passed, and it didn't seem like either Dean or Ketch was having any luck. Dean signaled to Sam, and they both headed to the men's room.  
  
Once inside, Dean scoffed at the enormous and intricately detailed mirror that hung over the sinks. "This has gotta be the prissiest men's room we've ever been in huh, Sammy?"  
  
"I'll say..." Sam agreed, before continuing, "So what's up? You and Ketch keep striking out or something?"  
  
"I don't know what it is, but no one's biting tonight--figuratively or literally, in this case," Dean answered, emphasizing that last part. Sam made a face.  
  
"Well... what do we do then?" he asked.  
  
Dean shrugged. "Maybe we tag team it and switch out you and Cas to lure out the fury while Ketch and I keep watch for it," he suggested.  
  
"Cas, Dean? Really?" Sam laughed. "I don't think he actually knows how to pick up girls."  
  
"I don't know. I mean, that waitress definitly seemed to be into him at that diner."  
  
"Dean, he smelled her."  
  
"So we give him some tips on flirting manners. He'll be fine, Sam," Dean reassured him.  
  
"Alright, fine...," Sam sighed, and as he swung open the door to leave the bathroom, he added in complaint, "I didn't want to play the douchebag part..."  
  
"Sometimes you have to take one for the team, Sammy," Dean teased, following him out of the bathroom.  
  
~~~  
  
Another half an hour had passed, and neither Sam nor Cas seemed to have any luck either. Sam signalled Dean, and this time all four of them headed into the men's room.  
  
"What the hell you guys?" Dean exclaimed once they were inside the thankfully but suspciously always empty bathroom.  
  
"Sorry," Sam said, shrugging, "It's like you said earlier. No one's biting."  
  
"We need to change our plans," Cas said.  
  
"Or maybe we don't," Ketch said, and explained, "Perhaps the best plan now is to stick to our current plan, but this time guarantee ourselves a date to betray."  
  
Dean stared at him flatly. "Well! Why didn't any of us think of that before, Ketch? You're so helpful!" he shouted, sarcasm in every word he said.  
  
"With each other," Ketch said, clarifying the idea. "I'll pretend to be dating your brother, while you and him pair off as a faux couple," he continued, gesturing between Dean and Cas, adding, "Then we switch off and let the drama begin. Any of you boys good with a bit of acting?"  
  
Dean let his mouth fall open and stared at Ketch for a moment before looking between Cas and Sam. "What?! No! That's--"  
  
"Oh don't be that way, Dean," Ketch interrupted impatiently. "I hardly think the angel is going to be opposed to it, and your brother looks like he's on board with the plan."  
  
Dean looked at Sam in disbelief. "Actually, it's a pretty good plan. I bet if we made it look convincing enough, the fury might fall for it," he agreed, looking down and shrugging. "And besides," he continued, smirking, "sometimes you gotta 'take one for the team', right Dean?"  
  
Dean glance over at Cas, who was also looking at the floor and simply said, "I agree."  
  
It was clear Dean wasn't going to win this one, but he wanted some sort of victory. "Ok, fine," he stubbornly agreed, glaring at Ketch, "But the angel has a name, you know."  
  
"That's the spirit. You're doing so well already, Dean. Shall we get this started then?" Ketch replied, enjoying the blush appearing on Dean's face. "And--," he started, turning and pulling Sam down into a sensual-looking but short kiss, ending it before Sam had a chance to react and with one hand still around Sam's neck and winking seductively at Dean and Cas, finished, "Make it look real."  
  
~~~  
  
"'Make it look real'," Dean mocked Ketch as him and Cas sat. Cas side-eyed Dean and then looked over at where Sam and Ketch sat on the opposite side of the bar. Ketch still had his arm around Sam's shoulders and whispered something in Sam's ear. Sam, with his arm around Ketch's waist, smiled warmly at him and laughed.  
  
"It's our best chance for the plan to work, Dean," Cas said, glancing at Dean's shoulder and wondering if he should copy Ketch. He spotted another couple nearby and decided to imitate them instead, however.  
  
"Yeah, I know that, Cas... But--" Dean was interrupted as Cas brought his hand to cup the side of Dean's face. Startled a little, Dean turned his head abruptly, facing Cas and staring into his eyes. Cas was looking at him as fondly as he always seemed to, as if they weren't suppose to be pretending to be a fake couple. Dean gulped. His eyes darted to Cas' lips, wondering if he planned to kiss him, but then Cas just turned back to the counter and moved his arm to be around Dean's shoulder instead. Dean licked his lips and turned back to the counter as well, taking a large swig of his drink and wrapping his arm around Cas's waist, pulling him closer.  
  
They sat that way for a few moments.  
  
"Dean, what I said...," Cas started, looking up, but then said, "I'll be back in a bit." Before Dean could ask, Cas took his arm from his shoulder, finished his drink, and headed toward the men's room. Dean saw Sam doing the same and figured it must be time to continue to the next part of their plan. He supressed a groan as he saw Ketch making his way over to him, confirming his suspicion.  
  
"Can I uh... help you?" Dean asked, smiling at Ketch as he took a seat next to him and trying his best to sound interested.  
  
"In more ways than one," Ketch replied smoothly, looking Dean up and down appraisingly.  
  
"Yeah, u-umm... Listen, uhh...," Dean said, feigning a nervous stutter and a gesturing toward Ketch expectantly.  
  
"Ah yes, I apologize. I'm Arthur," Ketch introduced himself, extending a hand for Dean to shake.  
  
Dean shook his hand and continued, "I'm uh, actually here with someone... So, uh... I'm flattered, but--"  
  
"You mean the rather dull-looking man I saw here moments ago?" Ketch drawled, looking at Dean's lips.  
  
"Uh. Yeah, actually...," Dean answered, resisting an urge to defend Cas.  
  
"Tell me," Ketch asked, flagging the bartender for a drink, "does he usually disappear for lengths of time like this when you two are out?"  
  
"I-- I don't know. I mean, it hasn't really been that long."  
  
"It hasn't been that long yet," Ketch emphasized. "But unless I'm mistaken, I believe I saw your boyfriend heading towards the men's room with another man in tow. The tall one. You might have seen him. It seemed to me they had eyes for each other," he added, taking a sip from his glass after the bartender handed it to him.  
  
Dean shook his head. "No. No, he's not-- he wouldn't do something like that," he said, finishing his drink and asking for another.  
  
"So you say," Ketch noted, looping an arm around Dean's shoulders, "But then why am I sensing something different going on underneath the surface?"  
  
Dean remained silent for a moment, making an effort not to shrug Ketch's arm off his shoulder, then turned to him and said, "I'm Dean, by the way."  
  
Ketch smiled devilishly at him. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Dean...," he said.  
  
Dean coughed. "So, uh... do we-- I mean, do you... you wanna go somewhere...? Or...," he trailed off, not sure what the invisble text used to be here.  
  
"Why go somewhere else? Why hide anything?" Ketch answered, moving his hand to the back of Dean's neck and stroking the hair there with his thumb. He leaned forward while pulling Dean closer, but suddenly someone jerked him backwards by the back of his jacket. To Dean's surprise, it wasn't Cas.  
  
"Excuse me, what are you doing to Dean?" a woman with long, brown hair wearing a long, black dress demanded.  
  
Dean jumped out of his seat and reflexively readied himself for a fight. Ketch simply turned to see who it was holding onto his jacket collar. "Who are you, exactly?" he asked.  
  
"Amara...," Dean addressed her while unintentionally answering Ketch's question. "What are you doing here? Where's Chuck?"  
  
"My brother?" she scoffed, "He's been teaching me how to create things of my own. I actually came here to give one of them to Sam. He said he would probably like it."  
  
Dean squinted at her. "You... came here to give Sam a present?" he asked, somewhat taken aback. He relaxed his stance. Ketch tried to pull out of Amara's grasp, but she held him firmly in place.  
  
"Dean, what are you doing with this man?" she asked him, confusion in her voice.  
  
Dean shrugged, looking at Ketch. "No no, he's cool. We're uh... kind of...--"  
  
"Together", Ketch finished for him, taking it as an opportunity to work the interruption into their plan. He struggled to free himself to no avail.  
  
Amara looked at him in surprise. "Him...?" she asked, then narrowed her eyes at Dean. Letting go of Ketch, she walked over to Dean and placed her hand over his heart. "No," she stated, "I can sense where your heart is. Who it's with."  
  
"Oh not this again," Dean groaned, shaking his head.  
  
Ketch stood up from his seat, dusting himself off and turning to face Amara. "I'm afraid we might have gotten off on the wrong foot," he said politely, and introduced himself, "I'm Arthur Ketch."  
  
"I don't care who you are," Amara said dismissively, "All I care about right now is that you're causing Dean discomfort."  
  
Both Ketch and Dean raised their eyebrows. Ketch turned to face Dean. "She an ex of yours or something?" he asked.  
  
"Uh... not really, no," Dean answered, rubbing the back of his neck and wondering just how the case turned into the current situation.  
  
"Before I left with my brother, it was my understanding that you were in love with the other one," Amara said.  
  
Dean turned his head in confusion, as if he were trying to hear her better.  
  
"Come again? In love with who?"  
  
"With me of course," Ketch supplied, moving toward Dean. Amara stepped in front of him.  
  
"Dean doesn't love you," she told him coolly.  
  
"I'd beg to differ," he said, attempting to walk around her.  
  
"Amara it's-- it's fine. Just don't-- don't kill anybody. Please," Dean said, cautious and annoyed at the same time. Ketch cocked an eyebrow first at Dean and then at Amara.  
  
"I'm not like that anymore, Dean," Amara replied simply. A fondness crept into her eyes. "It was thanks to you that I was able to understand what my brother had made," she added warmly, "Well--you and an elderly woman I spoke with in the solarium. I liked her. She was very kind."  
  
"Yes, that's very lovely and I'm glad my lover here was able to help you, but we're in the middle of something. So if you wouldn't mind...," Ketch said, stepping around Amara to stand next to Dean. He wrapped an arm around Dean's waist, a little lower down than Dean was entirely comfortable with, and continued, "We do need to get on with things."  
  
"Take your hands off of Dean or I'll take them off of you," Amara snapped at him. Ketch narrowed his eyes and tugged Dean closer.  
  
"You just said you weren't going to kill anyone!" Dean tried to exclaim quietly.  
  
"And I won't," Amara casually confirmed, "He can live without his hands."  
  
Dean put his hand to his forehead. "Look, no one's taking any body parts off of anyone, ok?" he said, exasperated. Amara glared icily at Ketch.  
  
"Fine," she said.  
  
"Alright. Thank you," Dean said, relaxing again. "Anyway, what exactly did you bring Sam, anyway?" he asked, a little suspicious. He wasn't sure what to expect, but he had a feeling it was possibly going to be a hellhound or some kind of eldritch horror.  
  
"A dog," Amara answered, shaking her head and scoffing as if there was nothing else it could have been. "It's something I've been trying my hand at creating. I made a few too many, and my brother told me that Sam is fond of them, so I've decided to give him one."  
  
"Excuse me but-- did you just say you 'created' a dog?" Ketch asked her, cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"Did I stutter?" Amara replied, "And you. Why are you still telling me that you're Dean's lover. I know you're lying."  
  
Dean tried to give her a look that implied there were reasons he couldn't necessarily explain at the moment, but that she was blowing their cover.  
  
Ketch tried to explain, "I'm not lying, love, I'm--"  
  
"I'm not your 'love'," Amara interjected, wrinkling her nose in distaste.  
  
Dean pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look, can you guys just--"  
  
"How shall I prove it, hm?" Ketch asked. "Oh, I know," he continued, moving his arm from Dean's waist to place his hand at the back of his head. Before Dean could register anything, Ketch was kissing him deeply, running his hand through Dean's hair as he did. Dean ignored his first intinct to push Ketch away, sticking to their plan, and returned the kiss in a way he hoped looked convincing to the fury, who he really hoped was watching. After a minute or so, Ketch pulled away from a now breathless Dean and turned to Amara.  
  
"There you go," he said, smug.  
  
"That's nothing," she replied, walking up to Dean and wrapping her arms around his neck. She leaned forwards, and Dean didn't try to stop her as she kissed him. He didn't love her, but it seemed that even now, she still had the same sort of calming effect on him that she did before. The kiss was gentle and short, and when she ended it, Dean felt a strange mixture of relief and desire that made him uncomfortable.  
  
"Sorry to you all, but Dean and I have a history together, of being besties, actually," Crowley suddenly said, appearing in front of Dean.  
  
"Crowley?" Dean asked in surprised.  
  
"I admit, your surprise is understandable. I was taking care of some business, you see--business which just so happened to be at this very bar, if you can call it that--when who do I happen to hear but Squirrel and his entourage, making a scene as usual," Crowley explained. He looked at Amara. "What's she doing here?"  
  
"She came to give Sam a dog."  
  
"Oh," Crowley replied, putting a hand to his chin in confusion but accepting the answer.  
  
Ketch scoffed. "Well Dean, per our earlier conversation, it appears you have somewhat of an affinity for British men," he teased.  
  
"And you are?" Crowley asked, turning toward Ketch.  
  
"Arthur Ketch," he answered, holding his hand out to Crowley and adding, "Dean's lover."  
  
Crowley shook his hand. "Crowley, King of Hell. Dean's bestie," he said, smiling. "This explains what all the fun was."  
  
"What fun?" Dean asked.  
  
"Of tormenting you," Crowley replied.  
  
"Ah. Of course," Dean noted dryly.  
  
"I'm surprised Moose and Feathers aren't here at the moment to aid you. Or join in," Crowley commented.  
  
"Yeah well that makes two of us," Dean said.  
  
"Well, unfortunately I have quite a few important matters of which to attend, so I can't stick around waiting for them," Crowley said, putting his hands in his pockets and rocking on his feet.  
  
Dean rolled his eyes. "So do we. I'll tell them you say hi."  
  
"But before I take my leave," Crowley began, causing Dean to groan in impatience. Crowley put his hands up in an uncharacteristic gesture of surrender, "I just wanted to participate in the aforementioned fun."  
  
"What?" Dean asked, "Crowley, what the hell are you talking abou--" He was cut off as Crowley grabbed the front of his jacket in one hand and smashed their lips together in a suprisingly not messy kiss. To prevent Dean from breaking it, he put his hand at the back of Dean's neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. He let his grip on Dean's jacket loosen however, and Dean took that as an opportunity to shove Crowley away from him. He took a step back and gasped, "What the hell was that?!"  
  
"A kiss, like old times," Crowley said, grinning.  
  
"What does he mean by that?" Amara asked suddenly.  
  
Ketch looked amused. "Did you two really--"  
  
"Look-- this stops now, ok? 'Tormenting Dean' time, or whatever, is officially over," Dean declared. "I don't love any of you," he added, emphasizing the last part right as Sam and Cas happened to reenter the room, looking directly at Cas as he said it because of course that would be his luck. Cas opened his mouth and closed it again, and then looked at the floor.  
  
"Shit--," Dean backtracked, "Sam-- Cas, I--"  
  
"We understand, Dean," Cas said, "It's ok." And before Dean could explain himself, he turned abruptly, walking past Sam and exiting the bar. Sam looked between the door and Dean, confused, and then when he spotted Amara his eyes widened.  
  
"Dean--"  
  
"It's ok, Sam," Dean said, holding his forehead, "She just came to give you a dog."  
  
Sam did a double take. "A what?"  
  
"Well, I really should be going. Good luck patching things up with Castiel, Dean," Crowley said, vanishing a second later.  
  
"Just...," Dean started, but turned and left to follow Cas instead of finishing.  
  
"This whole thing is turning out rather well, wouldn't you say, Sam?" Ketch remarked before following Dean out, leaving Sam alone with Amara.  
  
Sam toed the floor.  
  
"So... uh... hi?" he asked, nervously.  
  
~~~  
  
"Cas!" Dean called out in the parking lot, "Cas, I didn't-- I didn't mean it that way!"  
  
"Shall we have a chat in your car, Dean?" Ketch asked, walking up behind him and placing a hand on his shoulder. Dean really hoped Cas was playing along as the plan was intended.  
  
"Yeah, sure," he answered, deciding to trust that that was the case but still having a knotted feeling of guilt and worry in his stomach that it wasn't.  
  
They walked to Impala and Dean got in the driver's side while Ketch entered from the passenger side. Dean almost got out again when he spotted Cas walking around the corner and heading back toward the entrance to the bar, but Ketch put his hand on his thigh and stopped him. "Let's finish what we started, shall we?" he said, and pushed Dean against the window. He glanced over at Cas, stopped just outside the door, making sure he was watching before kissing Dean again. This time however, the kiss was more passionate, and Ketch bit at Dean's bottom lip before moving to place kisses along his jawline and then down to his neck.  
  
~~~  
  
"You know, Castiel," Crowley said, suddenly appearing beside Cas, hands in his pockets and joining him in watching the make-out session taking place in the Impala, "He really didn't mean it."  
  
"I know that," Cas said, worry in his voice, "But it still..."  
  
"Hurts?" Crowley supplied.  
  
"...Yes," he answered, and then continued, "Crowley, Dean is in danger. We need to help him."  
  
"From what I can see, the only thing Squirrel is in danger from is--"  
  
"From a--," Cas started, before biting his lip and remembering not to reveal everything was a ruse to catch the fury. "Just trust me," he finally said.  
  
Crowley cocked an eyebrow, "And how are we to help him?" he asked, watching Cas chew his lip.  
  
Cas looked around. "I don't know. Just-- hug me," he said, and reached forward to pull Crowley into a hug.  
  
"A hug?" Crowley asked disbelievingly, stepping back. "That's what will save him?"  
  
"I can't explain at the moment, Crowley," Cas said impatiently, "But Dean is being ... targeted. He'll be taken away, and I need to go with him. And the only way for that to happen is by hurting him."  
  
Crowley furrowed his brows.  
  
"With a hug?"  
  
Cas rolled his eyes, and explained, "I understand that Dean didn't mean what he said and that he wanted to explain that. I thought we could use that to out advantage. If Dean sees us hugging, then it's possible he'll be led to believe that--"  
  
"You've found comfort in the arms of another?" Crowley finished for him, smiling suggestively.  
  
"Yes," Cas said, cocking his head to the side and reaching for Crowley again, but Crowley held his arm.  
  
"Ah ah," Crowley said, waving a finger back and forth. "You want a hug, it'll cost you, Feathers."  
  
"Crowley, we don't have time," Cas insisted firmly, "Dean needs to--"  
  
"Just make sure you don't go getting yourself in need of rescue, and we have a deal," Crowley said.  
  
Cas rolled his eyes. "I'll be fine," he said, finally pulling Crowley into a hug.  
  
Crowley saw Dean and Ketch had paused their affair and Dean was now craning his head to the side to see what him and Cas were up to. "If a hug is going to bother him that much, imagine what he'll feel when we seal the deal," he commented in amusement.  
  
"What are you--"  
  
Crowley pulled Cas in for a kiss, and from what he gathered he either enjoyed it or got the idea, because he returned the kiss eagerly. He shoved Crowley against the wall and deepened the kiss, and as Crowley cracked an eye open to look at Dean, he was pleased at the chocked expression on his face. Crowley wrapped his arms around Cas, pulling him closer as Cas moaned into the kiss. Then, all too quickly so far as Crowley was concerned, Cas pulled away as they heard the slam of a car door and he turned to see Dean storming toward them. Suddenly, a screeching filled the air, and Dean was gone.  
  
"Dean?!" Cas called out. He took a step forward, but then the screeching returned and the next thing he knew he was being carried by something. He closed his eyes and feigned unconsciousness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When he opened his eyes again, he was chained to a wall next to Dean and from what he could see, the missing five people. They looked to be in bad shape, but Cas could tell most of them were probably still alive. The fury appeared and stepped toward Dean, but Cas broke the chains easily and walked toward it.  
  
"How?!" it exclaimed in surprise, but Cas offered it no explanation as he placed his hand to its head and smote it.  
  
He got Dean and the others down from the wall, and pulled out his cellphone to call Crowley.  
  
"Crowley? I need you to find us and help us bring--"  
  
Suddenly, he was back at the bar looking first at Crowley on the phone staring in confusion at him, and then to the side at Dean and the other five unconscious victims and Amara standing just next to them.  
  
"I understand what everything was about now," she said casually, waving her hand over Dean. Dean coughed and then groaned, sitting up.  
  
"What...?"  
  
"Dean, I've given Sam his dog, so I'm returning to my brother now. I'll see you next time," she said, and then vanished.  
  
"Welcome back, Dean," Ketch said, walking up to them. "I take it the fury is dead?" he asked, turning to Cas.  
  
"Yes, it is," Cas answered, going to help Dean up.  
  
"Who was she, anyway, Dean? Another angel?" Ketch asked.  
  
"Not quite," Dean answered, "She's The Darkness, otherwise known as God's sister".  
  
Ketch looked down and held his finger up, opening his mouth to say something but then closed it again and walked into the bar.  
  
"If you boys don't mind I think I'll go join him," Crowley said.  
  
"Dean, you're alright," Cas said, relieved.  
  
"Yeah," Dean said, not really paying attention. "Listen, Cas, I--"  
  
"I know, Dean."  
  
"No, you don't, Cas," Dean said, looking him in the eye. "Cas, what I said back there--it doesn't apply to either Sam or you. I mean of course I love Sam and...," he trailed off, looking down for a moment before gathering his resolve again and continuing, "I love you."  
  
Cas took in a breath. He stepped closer to Dean, until their faces were only inches apart.  
  
"Dean, I--"  
  
A noise sounding halfway between sparklers and a party streamer squeaked through the night air, interrupting them and startling Dean. Before they knew it, glitter was raining down upon them, covering everything. Dean looked down and yelled in surprise at the sight of a rather large, black ... dog... or at least, was it technically a dog? He was pretty sure dogs didn't have tentacles, and this one was covered in them. Its tail was a tentacle, it had a tentacle protruding from each elbow on its front and hind legs. Its nose had five tentacles like the star-nosed mole or something. It gave a happy little woof, and as its tongue hung down from its mouth Dean saw that even that was a tentacle.  
  
"Ah! Dean! Cas!" Sam shouted, appearing from around the other corner. "I see you guys met my dog," he said, grinning at the look of fear and shock still on Dean's face and unsurprised that Cas was more curious than anything.  
  
"That's a dog?" he asked.  
  
"Uh... Amara's version, anyway," Sam answered. "She's actualy pretty cool though, and the tentacles aren't slimy at all,"  he added.  
  
Dean's mouth was still agape. He looked down at the "dog". "But it what--it--"  
  
"She," Sam corrected.  
  
"She," Dean amended, "She what--breathes glitter?"  
  
"Uh... no... actually," Sam replied, kicking the ground with the toe of his boot awkwardly. "That um, that comes from the south end," he explained.  
  
Dean's expression turned to one of disgust as he looked down at himself and Cas, both covered from head to toe in the stuff.  
  
"I tried feeding her some of the bar snacks and... I guess she got a little gassy," he chuckled. "Anyway," he said, changing the subject, "Did you guys get the fury? Amara said something about being right back and needing to help you or something and disappeared, so I figured it had something to do with that."  
  
"And you weren't concerned at all?!" Dean asked, frantically trying to dust off the glitter. Cas wiped his hand first down himself and then down Dean, and the all the glitter disappeared as he did.  
  
Sam rolled his eyes, "Dean..."  
  
"I killed the fury easily, Dean," Cas said, "It never posed a threat to you with me there. And Amara was able to easily find us and return everyone here." He looked over at the five missing people, still unconscious in the parking lot, and added, "And I think she might have actually revived those who were dead and healed the ones still alive."  
  
"Huh," Dean said, looking over the five people, his heart rate slowing now. "Well, I guess she really has changed for the better then."  
  
"So uh... what do we do we them?" Sam asked.  
  
Dean shrugged. "Leave 'em here. We'll prop them up against the wall near the door and give the police an anonymous tip when we leave," he said, and added, "Which is now. Go get Ketch and tell him we're going."  
  
"Right," Sam said, turning to head inside the bar.  
  
Dean put his hand on his shoulder and stopped him. "And Sam," he said, "You're sitting in back with your dog."  
  
Sam scratched her behind her ears and pulled a peanut out of a small bag in his pocket. He held one up to her, and her tentacle-tongue curled around it and brought it into her mouth, where Dean just hoped a second mouth didn't appear to consume it. "Sure," Sam said, and jogged through the doorway. Dean turned back to Cas and smiled at him.  
  
"So uh... you and Crowley... that was..."  
  
"You and Ketch," Cas reminded him, "I needed the fury to bring me to its lair as well, and I needed Crowley's help." He looked the side and added, "And Crowley saved my life, Dean, without asking for something in return first. And just now, when I asked him for help in rescuing you, he did so once again. I'm not..." He looked back up at Dean. "I'm not about to become his 'bestie' any time soon, but I am grateful," he continued, "and I think that perhaps we should start giving him a chance."  
  
Dean chuckled. "Yeah, I get that...," he agreed, smiling thoughtfully. It probably didn't actually matter how much of what he'd seen had been real or for show. Even as Ketch was going all out to make the whole thing more authentic looking Dean couldn't help but think of how he was actually a pretty great kisser. And well... there was the time Dean spent as a demon with Crowley. No, what mattered was that this wasn't the past. Dean trusted Cas. And recently, he's found that he trusts Crowley as well. "Well, don't go eloping or anything," Dean said after a moment, sighing in relief. It had been a long night, and he was ready to go home.  
  
Cas smiled at Dean fondly. "You don't have to worry about that," he said.  
  
Just then, Sam and Ketch finally came out of the bar. Somehow, they managed to fit the two of them and Sam's enormous new dog in the backseat. Cas sat up front with Dean, and as Dean turned the key and shifted the Impala into reverse, he placed his hand over Dean's, stroking it with his thumb.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sam stood in front of a horrified Dean, cookies in hand. Dean watched as Sam crumbled them all at once in the plastic bag they were stored in and dumped the contents all over the floor, where his dog Lassie happily licked them up.  
  
"Why would you do this, Sam?" Dean asked, his eyes and voice drooping in genuine sadness and disappointment.  
  
"I'm sorry, Dean," Sam replied, a mischievous and wicked twinkle in his eye, "That's just the way the cookies crumble."

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who made it this far or just cheated and skipped ahead to the notes: 
> 
> As you can probably tell, I had feelings while writing this. 
> 
> Also, this is for
> 
>  
> 
> [spncoldesthits](http://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com/post/158116201880/marchs-prompt-is-mini-bingo-with-a-bingo)
> 
>  
> 
> by the way! (Hopefully it still counts? Please?) Check out the gameboard and play? I'm going to bed though because it's really early in the morning and the birds are chirping already and I've opened my windows to make the room cold enough to help my laptop not shut off while trying to post it.


End file.
